


Perfection

by RetroLizard



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroLizard/pseuds/RetroLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba feels like showing his love for Mink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

It was a quiet, peaceful summer evening. Through the window could be heard the croaking of frogs in the distance, but it served as a relaxing backdrop rather than an annoyance. No, not a thing could distract Mink as he reclined with a novel in hand, that had in just the last chapter become especially engrossing. But with a certain blue-haired live-in boyfriend around, to hope for no distractions was nothing but wishful thinking.

Aoba came up behind the sofa and flung his arms around Mink's neck, nuzzling into his long chestnut-colored locks. Mink was silent a moment, expecting Aoba to ask something, or say something, but he didn't. "...Hi, Aoba."

"Hi." The smaller man was still rubbing his face into Mink's hair.

"Do you need something?"

"Nope."

A bit strange, Mink thought, but he returned his attention to his book. A few seconds later, Aoba walked around in front of Mink, opting to flop down beside him instead. He clung to Mink's thick upper arm, nuzzling into his sleeve this time. Mink cocked an eyebrow at the slightly odd behavior. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just keep reading."

He did as Aoba suggested. Or tried to, but the next thing he knew a small body had forced its way into his lap, straddling him while hugging his shoulders. Now _this_ was distracting.

"...Aoba."

"Yes?" Aoba had begun planting soft kisses on his neck. It seemed pretty obvious to Mink what he was after, so what was he playing at?

"You...seem like you want something." The lips at Mink's neck hadn't stopped there. They kissed his jaw, the side of his face, and his ear.

"I really don't," Aoba replied simply. He smooched along the shell of Mink's ear, then nibbled softly at his earlobe.

"It's not that I'm complaining," Mink said with a sigh of exhasperation, "But I'm just not sure I believe you." Aoba ignored his words, continuing his attack on Mink's ear. After a moment, Mink became slightly annoyed at not being answered. He took hold of Aoba's shoulders and moved him so the two were looking face to face. "Aoba." His voice wasn't harsh, but it was stern. "Tell me."

Aoba's eyes fell bashfully. "I'm not horny," he mumbled.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm...I don't know," he said quietly. "I feel really affectionate right now for some reason." Even as he spoke, his fingers idly twirled themselves in Mink's hair. "Almost like I'm...emotionally horny." Mink gave a surprised look at that unusual analogy, making Aoba blush. "I know it's weird," Aoba stammered, "but that's just how I feel. Let me do this?"

His pleading combined with the look on his face was impossible to say no to. Mink heaved a sigh. "Go ahead."

Aoba smiled. The next moment, his lips were everywhere. They kissed Mink's forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and even when they landed on his lips it felt like the most innocent thing in the world. They traveled as far down as Mink's collarbone and even there, it was surprising how non-sexual it all was. It was no more or less than a shower of loving affection.

Eventually Aoba hugged him around the neck. He sighed blissfully into Mink's hair, breathing in his scent. It made something stir in Mink's heart. It was hard not to respond to such pure gestures of adoration. His hands moved to Aoba's back, returning his embrace.

"I wonder what brought this on." Mink cracked a smile as he spoke under his breath. "You're not upset about anything, are you?"

"No, not at all." Aoba let out a small chuckle, still squeezing Mink and enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's powerful arms around him. "How could I be? Everything's perfect."

Caught off-guard, he let out a yelp of surprise when he was lifted and thrown onto his back on the sofa. Mink was on top of him.

"Do you want anything in return?"

The question made Aoba's cheeks turn pink and his eyes glance away. "I don't know," he breathed. Without waiting for an answer, Mink kissed the pale expanse of neck before him, making Aoba gasp. He laid kisses all over his flesh, in a manner similar to what Aoba had just done, but the response it earned was worlds different. Aoba moaned softly. His body squirmed under Mink's. When he felt a moist warmth against his ear, Aoba's mouth fell open and gasps and sighs poured out heedless of his control.

Mink's fingertips ever so gently turned his face forward, and he caught him in a kiss brimming with passion from both sides. Their hands found each other and laced their fingers together. Aoba squeezed Mink's hands tightly, not sure why now of all times he was thinking about what lovely hands they were. Strong enough to kill a man easily. Gentle enough to brush a strand of hair from a sleeping person's face without disturbing them. Much bigger than Aoba's, but just the right shape such that they fit together perfectly like two pieces designed for each other.

Only when Aoba was desperate for air did he break away from their kiss and look up at Mink. Panting, flushed, eyes half-lidded, his face alone must've aroused his lover's desires even more. When he began this, all he wanted; what he still wanted; was to feel Mink, to confirm to himself in body and mind and soul that the object of his love was here, was real, felt what he felt. Everyone needed that once in a while, he supposed. And maybe he didn't have love-making on the brain when he started, but now that he thought about it, what better way could there be?

Aoba's mouth curved into a smile. "I think now I'm both..."


End file.
